1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor cable device electrically connecting a motor and an inverter, and a resin component used in the motor cable device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric motor vehicle and a hybrid motor vehicle have a motor for a power source, an inverter generating three-phase AC necessary to drive the motor, and a motor cable device connecting the motor and the inverter.
Japan Patent Application Publication Number 2008-253017 discloses a motor cable device having a cable body including a plurality of cables, a motor-side connecting member provided at one end of the cable body to which the motor is connected, and an inverter-side connecting member provided at the other end of the cable body to which the inverter is connected, and a cable holder provided at an intermediate portion of the cable body to fix the intermediate portion of the cable to a vehicle body.
The cable holder is fixed to the vehicle body by mounting plates and clamps. The cable holder, the mounting plates and the clamps are fix members fixing the cable body to the vehicle body, and are provided to regulate a motion (such as a swinging motion) of the cable caused by vibration or shock generated at the vehicle.
The invention of the prior art has following problems. That is, since the motor, the power source, generates vibration, the generated vibration is transmitted to the fix members through the cable body. If the fix members have structural gap, the vibration transmitted to such fix members may cause abnormal noise and/or damage. Another problem is that the fix members cannot be provided depending on the structure of the vehicle.